It All Started On Valentine's Day
by PurplePancakesLover
Summary: Ally has always hated Austin, for no good reason. When Someone leaves a note in her locker on Valentine's day what will change? Friendship? Romance? And Austin how does he feel? We don't know about him. Yet... Read&Rate ;) (A very likely chance to change to M)
1. The Note?

**A/N:IMPORTANT! Hi guys, how are you? I got bored with my old stories and I think I should delete them so yeah. NEW START!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN&ALLY OKAY?**

**Ally's POV**

I was sitting in science class bored so I wrote in my songbook/Diary…

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi, I'm bored okay? Bored. You see I sit a back, with that but Moon. That jerk. I hate that guy! He thinks he's all that just because he is __**hot**__,____that doesn't mean you are on top of the food chain, people these days! I wish I could just punch his face! But, I'm just too nice! Today is Valentine's day, great! The girls are like sending Austin a billion, letters and notes saying 'I love you' or 'here's my number call me xxx'. As for me, No cards, no secret admirer and no roses, how joyful! I'm not a goody goody okay? I used to be but my friend, my amazing friend, Trish taught me how to be tough, rough and feisty so, don't mess with me; If you do you're like a zebra in a lion's territory. (That's a good simile!) Got to go, go Blondie is poking me, what the hell does he want?!_

_Later, Ally xxx_

"What do you want from me jerk?!" I turned around and looked at him, with a rude glare he held his hands up in defence.

"I just wanted to ask you for a pencil." He said innocently, I don't trust him, but I gave him my spare pencil anyway.

"Thanks" he said with a smirk on his face why is he smirking? Anyway, I still have like 10 minutes until this lesson finishes, then lunch, I'm starving! I was just staring at the clock, when Austin, I meant jerk decided to tap the pencil on the table, continuously, man he gets on my nerve!

"Can you stop that?" I told him, keeping my voice in a whispering shouting way.

"And if I don't?" he said with a grin on his face

"No questions, just stop it!" I said raising my voice.

"Make. Me." Austin said smirking, why did he have to say that? Those two words cause a lot of sexual tension you know! I mean I can just feel it! Is that weird? I took the pencil out of his hand and snapped it in half and smacked it back onto his desk, with a smile on my face, there you go Austin see what I can do?

"Hot and feisty, I wonder if you're even feistier in bed" he said winking. I scoffed at him and the bell rang, so I decided to leave the debate right there, but Moon this war isn't over! I went to the canteen to meet Trish. I got myself a burrito and Trish got herself a taco.

"How was science?" she asked, she knows science isn't my favourite subject because of **HIM **

"Science was _great_, not. I broke my own pencil cause of that jerk!" I said.

"He is the most evilest person ever met and I just want to… grr! He's such a rude person it makes me want to rip out his golden hair and feed them to chickens!" I said.

"Erm, Ally? You're hurting your burrito" Trish said with a freaked out expression on her face. I sighed I'm not hungry anymore.

"Trish, I'm just going to go around the school" I told her she offered to walk around with me and I said no I'm alright. I don't get it, why does he bother me so much? Why not other girls? Why does he do that? But maybe, just maybe, he likes me? No, that's impossible, what was I thinking, utterly ridiculous, I laughed at myself. I'm too funny. The bell rang and I went back to class. The day went quickly because I didn't have any other classes with Austin. For today… I went to my locker to take out my homework, when I opened my locker I was seriously was surprised, I found rose and a card in it, on the card it said:

_Here I am leaving a note in your locker,_

_I know, to me too this is quite a shocker_

_I didn't start liking you today,_

_I always liked you since the day_

_I had to tell you sometime, someway_

_So I decided the perfect time was Valentine's Day_

_I know you hate me that much is true_

_But I have always had this massive crush on you_

_To me you are a loving desire_

_You make my heart burn hot like fire_

_Love M_

_Your secret admirer__** (1)**_

Wow, that was so romantic! I want to find out who it is now, my first valentine I'm probably blushing like crazy. Who is M?

**Made by me!**

**A/N: That is it, remember to review please and favourite and follow. Thanks for reading. Till next time**


	2. It was him?

**A/N: Hi I'm back. On with the chappie, that is a bit crappie!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY.**

**Ally's POV**

I went home and, lay on the bed, thinking. I texted Trish and told her about the note, she went all fangirl psycho on me. I got bored so I wrote my thoughts in my songbook/diary.

_Hey Diary,_

_I'm back! Guess what. Someone sent me a love note, or poem but it was on a note-... whatever! the thing is who could possibly send me such a sweet note? M. M? M! There is no person in my class whose name starts with M! Unless you count surnames, whose surname starts with M. Christopher MARTIN? The technophobe! Wait, no it can't be him. He has a girlfriend. See how sad my life is? A computer geek has a girlfriend and I haven't even had my first boyfriend, not even my first kiss. I'm a sad little 16 year old who has a love note from God knows who and no life! I'm going to go bed early because, I have a feeling I'm not going to sleep anytime soon, see you tomorrow._

_Love Ally xxx_

I went to bed. I woke up with Trish, yelling at me, what time is it? I looked at Trish with a very upset face saying 'why the hell did you wake me up?'

"Finally your awake, I thought you was dead" she said, "Now go to the shower and wash your hair we are going to find out by making you so hot the son will get jealous!" Trish said excited! There is no point of arguing when Trish do something, you do it! Or she will bite your head off. no not literally. I took a shower and washed my hair, when I was finished I put on my bath robe and went back to my room when I went back I found that Trish packed so many outfits for me. Wow and they were very sl… revealing! She held up a few outfits they all were very short, tight or showed a lot. I chose a black tight top that showed the least of cleavage but it still showed a lot of cleavage and a pair of white shorts with a tiny denim jacket that could cover nothing, not even your breast! At least I could find something casual! Trish curled my hair and did my makeup; she made my eyeliner smokey and made my lipstick a bright hot pink. To be honest I could have made this outfit myself, not that I would ever wear something that revealing though. I looked in the mirror, and not to brag or anything but I look hot! Secret admirer your balls are gonna drop when you see this! I mean your jaw is gonna drop jaw.

"You look amazeballs!" Trish said and with that we went to school

I walked into the school corridor and I saw heads turn, I started to turn red, is this too much? We walked to my locker.

"This will defiantly get you your first kiss!" Trish said a bit too loud for my liking.

"Shhh! I don't want people to know I haven't had my first kiss yet!" I said too Trish whispering shouting. I turned around to open my locker and I had the shock of my life, Austin was standing there.

"So you haven't had your first kiss?" Austin said.

"I-I…" I tried to say, he put his finger on my lip.

"Hush babe, I can be your first kiss." he said huskily while smirking. Why my knees are weakening? I never noticed that his eyes were so mysterious… snap out of it!

"In your dreams jerk, I would NEVER kiss you. So why don't you go back to being the man whore of the school and leave me alone! "I snapped at him, I think I was too harsh, I saw hurt flash in his eyes. A crowd started to form around us.

"At least I get kissed you lonely bitch, I hope you die in hell, and when you're gone no-one will notice because you're such a loner." he said the words coldly but after the words left his mouth he looked like he regret every word he said, the crowd oohed. I deserved that but those words hurt badly tears formed in my eyes and I ran to the janitor's closet with someone following me, I couldn't be assed to check who it was I was too upset, I always go there when I'm bored I went inside the small closet the person following me went in too. I looked up and the person gave me a heart attack, twice today already. Because the closet was so small we were literally pressed against each other

"What do you want, haven't you said enough?" I said walking out of the closet and out of the school, there was no-one around, since it was lesson time.

"Look Dawson, I'm sorry about what I said, you know I didn't mean that" he said following me.

"What you think sorry is gonna make this better?!" I said raising my voice at him, he shrugged.

"It's going to take more than sorry, because now the whole school knows I haven't had my first kiss, which is true!" I said

"So what if it's true? I don't think it is such big deal!" he said.

"It is! And now people are gonna make fun of me and the worst thing is it's true and its al…" I said I was interrupted when I felt a pair of warm lips on mine, Austin wrapped his hands around my waist, I wrapped my hands around his neck, he bit my bottom lip to ask for entrance, I let him, our tongues where fighting for dominance, we pulled away.

"Now it's not true" and with that Austin walked into the school. I stood there frozen. I can't believe Austin Moon kissed me, jerk. Moon stupid Moon. Moon? Austin?! He sent me the note?!

**A/N: What does ya think? Sorry for the boring chapter. Review!**


	3. What Just Happened?

**A/N: I'm back. First of all, THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL NICE AND MAKES ME SMILE FROM EAR TO EAR! Secondly, idk so on with the chapter.**

**Ally's POV**

Austin is my secret admirer?! No, that can't be true. It's impossible, one of his silly jokes. Yeah that's it. OH MY GOD AUSTIN JUST KISSED ME! Excuse me while I drown myself in regret. I'm lying, I don't even know if I regret that I kissed him, for goodness sake I kissed him back! And… I liked it, it makes my lips tingle, and I can still feel his hands on my waist… WHAT THE? Calm yourself Dawson; you are only feeling like this because it's your first kiss. You don't like that jerk! Only the first kiss effect. Only first kiss effect. I inhaled deeply then exhaled and went back inside the school. Its nearly lesson 2 so people were out in the corridors, I received weird looks from people. They crowded around me. I heard people murmuring and calling me names, like 'loner', '40 year old virgin' or 'lonely bitch', people were laughing at me. It hurts. I feel like I'm going to break any second.

"Hey what's wrong you people? Why don't you do me a favour and leave my _GIRLFRIEND _alone!" I heard a familiar voice say. Too familiar. Wait did he say girlfriend? The voice was Austin's. YAY! Note: sarcasm. Austin swung his arm around my shoulder, what the hell has this boy got us in to?

"Girlfriend? She can't be your girlfriend! She hasn't even had her first kiss yet!" some boy said from the crowd.

"How would you know she hasn't? She is mine and I can assure you we have done **MORE** than just kissing." Austin said why would we say that? He's saying we had sex?! I wanted to slap him but I was stuck, after all he is standing up for me.

"Sure, I bet you are just covering up for her little sorry ass!" the boy said the crowed oohed. Is it me or has the crowed recently oohed a lot?

"Don't you **DARE** call Ally that, okay?! And no, I am not covering up for her Ally is mine and only mine" Austin said. I started blushing even more; I can believe he said that. Before I knew it, Austin grabbed my waist, it's happening again! My knees are weakening, my hands are shaking, my arms are around his neck, his face is leaning in, my face is leaning in, he grabbed my waist tighter. We were kissing again, second time today. The bell rang and the crowed knew that it was their queue to leave, me and Austin pulled apart for air.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I said raising my voice at him; in fact I have been doing that a lot lately.

"Why did I save you?" he dumbly said.

"No, why did you…you know… kiss me.?" I asked him.

"Because I needed to save you. You owe me one, Dawson" he said satisfied, I scoffed and walked to my locker. I opened my locker, took my books out and closed it. He was right behind me. Our bodies where touching. I could feel his body heat against my body. I could feel his abs through the shirt, I have to admit that is hot. He wrapped his hands around my waist, and started kissing my neck; I moaned quietly and moved my head to the side so he could have more access. His lips were right next to my ear. "You look so damn sexy in these clothes" He said huskily, he squeezed my butt and went to lesson. I was frozen yet once again.

What just happened?

**A/N: SO you like? What do you think will happen? Review! **


	4. Does that mean I like him?

**Hi: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy. How was ur day today? Mine was awesome, I went and watched 'Warm Bodies' with my friends, it's a good film. On with the story! IMPORTANT: BTW From now on I will reply ur reviews so REVIEW.**

**Ally's POV**

Why the hell does he do that to me?! I don't understand! But why do I feel happy that he touched me that way? What is going on? I need to talk to him, now! We have science now, which is a good thing because Austin sits behind me. Did I just call Austin, Austin? Stupid jerk making me use his real name. I went off to science, sat in my seat and casually took my notes out, I felt blondie watching me, great way to start a conversation.

"What are you staring at, blondie?" I asked him keeping my voice low.

"Your sexy ass." He simply said licking his lips; seriously doesn't he have any shame who would actually…?

"Can you stop being a perv for one minute, and just listen?" I said

"What?" he said simply once again

"I need to talk to you after this lesson, it's important, okay?" I said

"Talk to me after school." He said

"No I need to talk to you after this lesson!" I said loudly now I got half of the class's attention.

"After school or nothing at all take it or leave it!" he also said loudly now we have the whole class's attention.

"Fine!" I said

"Fine!" he said

"Good!" I said

"Good!" He said

"So are we good?" I asked

"Oh we are so good!" he responded **(1)**

"Mr Moon, Ms Dawson are you two done with your silly squabble?" Mr Richardson said, the whole class was still staring, well this is awkward…

"Yes, Mr Richardson" Blondie and I said in unison

I rolled my eyes at him and turned around. I seriously want to punch him, and his good-looking face.

….….(Page break?)…...

It was lunch now and I was waiting for Trish in the canteen. I waited for like 10 minutes, she still didn't show up so I sat on an empty table and ate my burger and chips, they only serve pleasant the food on Friday, thank God it's Friday. Why isn't Trish here yet, I'm so lonely…

"Sup, Dawson?" god please tell me it's not…

"Austin, how nice to see you!" I said sarcastically.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I said 'Austin how nice to see you!'!" I said flatly.

"You just said my name. You, just said, my name!" He said excitedly.

"And that's a good thing because…?" I asked

"Because that means you hate me a bit less" he said smiling confidently

"No, it means I'm too lazy to give you a new nickname so I thought he isn't worth thinking and then I thought why shouldn't I call him by his real name? So here I am explaining to you why I am calling you by your real name" I said

"What? You lost me when you said you were too lazy to give me a new nickname" he said, I sighed.

"Oh shut up blondie!" I said

"I know you love me. See you after school babe" he said then walked off, why does he do that! Babe? Where the hell did he get that from? Trish finally came and apologized, she had detention from Miss Sharktale, for constantly hitting Dez; apparently he is one of Austin friend's.

**After school**

I met Austin around the corner of the school.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Austin asked me, I didn't really know how to respond to that, since I didn't actually know what I want to talk about.

"Us" I said, Austin looked at me.

We were both silent for something that seemed like 3 minutes, and if you're an awkward person like me 3 minutes is a long time.

"Why are you always annoying me?" I asked him, he chuckled, that weird.

"It's funny how you can be so oblivious" he said

"I'm not sure if I should take that as an offence or a compliment…" I was clearly confused.

"Walk with me" he said, I nodded and I followed. We ended up in a nearby coffee shop; we decided to stay there since it was raining. Austin bought me a hot chocolate and one for himself too, that

was actually nice. The Austin Moon was actually nice to me… we didn't talk much in the shop; in fact it was mostly silent for some time it wasn't awkward it was, comfortable? We sang along to songs that where playing in the shop it was actually kind of fun. We went back to school because, Austin's car was there, it was still raining so we were soaked.

"Bye, see you on Monday" I said walking off.

"Wait, Let me drive you home" Austin said

"No my house is only like 10 minutes away" I said

"It is dark, dangerous and I am not letting you go home by yourself!" he said while looking at me like I was crazy.

"You care?" I asked

"Of course I care!" he said I giggled at him and he smiled at me which I found cute. Did I just call Austin cute? I think I just called Austin cute. Why did I call him cute?

"10 minutes this taking like 20 minutes. By car" Austin said, stopping at the front of my house.

"Yeah…"I said he walked me to my door-step, we stood there awkwardly.

"So… today was fun…" I said uneasily

"Um…Yeah…" he said looking down at his shoes. I don't know why or how but the next thing I did was unexpected I kissed him softly, I think Austin was surprised but he kissed back, his tongue slipped in my mouth, I ran my fingers through his hair, his hands travelled down squeezing my butt, I let out a small moan with our lips hungrily moving. We pulled apart slowly. Austin cleared his throat.

"So… see you on Monday?" he awkwardly said

"Y-Yeah" I replied stuttering, he walked towards the car.

"Austin?" he turned around.

"You never answered the last question" I said.

"What question?" he asked.

"Why do you always annoy me?" I asked the second time today.

"Because I like you!" he said, I don't think I heard him right.

"Wh-what?" I asked

"I like you Ally Dawson" he said. He went in the car and drove off.

What is this weird feeling I'm getting in my stomach, is this what they call butterflies? And what's with the smile I can't wipe of my face?

I like the fact that he likes me but does that mean I like him?

**(1*) Sonny With A Chance anyone? I love those cute Channy arguments!**

**What do you think will happen next? SPOILER: Austin asks Ally for a favour… Bye**


	5. The plan?

**A/N: Soooo damn sorry I could update homework and school is back *sigh* -_- I had nothing really to put here but for some reason I find it rude not to put anything here. Is that weird? OMG I just found out you can review to yourself! I saw my own review and then I thought Man am I stoopid!**

**LoveShipper: Yeah I miss Channy it was so awesome. At least we got Auslly now so YAY ME! (London Tipton got to love her.)**

**Frenchie12: I don't know…**

**Thank you for your reviews! I will reply more soon! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Austin's POV**

Ally. Ally, such a nice name… I bet you are all thinking wow 'he's got it bad!' I don't. I mean, Ally is always on my mind, I think about her all the time. She's so cute and awesome and hot and beautiful and cute… and I love the way she smiles, and when she gets angry (the reason I piss her off so much and because I like her!). I shouldn't be thinking off her its Friday for fucks sake, what's wrong with me? I know I don't like her, I mean if I did that'd be weird. So just to summarise this up… **I ** **DON'T** **LIKE ALLY!** Like I said weird! Sure I love her soft lips and her chocolaty brown hair and those beautiful eyes of her and DAT ASS… but that doesn't mean I like her, right? I have been thinking about Ally for so long I can't sleep, not the first time this happened…

I wake up 7:00am which was really early for my but I smelt the fresh smell of pancakes, my Mum is making pancakes, yes! I went downstairs to get my pancakes.

"Want extra pancakes Austin?" my mum asked me

"How can I say no something like pancakes?" I said meaning a yes.

"So Austin your 16…" I nodded; I don't like where this is going…

"Have you been seeing any girls lately?" my mum asked.

"No…" I answered unsurely.

"Good because my friend Linda has a daughter just as old as you and she was wondering…" my mum said I interrupted her between the sentence

"Actually, I do have a girlfriend!" I said without thinking, great work… the thing is my mum sets me up with her friends daughters and they always end up… horrible?

"Oh really you have never mentioned her, what's her name? What is she like?" My mum asked.

"Her name is… Ally, Ally Dawson!" I blurted out, oops…

"So how does she look like?" she asked.

"She's short and has really soft brown hair, and eyes that are… so pretty" I said dreamily I should not say this stuff I DON'T LIKE ALLY!

"Aww…" My mum said, just then my big sister Adriane (18 yrs old) walked in

"Aww what?" Adriane said.

"Little Austy has a girlfriend!" my mum said over-exaggerating

"I would love to see her" my big sister said with an evil smirk, she knows I'm lying, God please help me!

"Yeah you should invite her over for dinner!" my mum said excitedly. I'm officially doomed.

"But…" I started but my sister interrupted me

"It will be on Sunday, such a great time!" she said.

"Yes and I will make my special cake chocolate dessert! It's going to be great!" my mom said.

I have to somehow get out of this…

"She can't come she has… a pet dolphin she needs to take care of!" face palm that was stupid of me.

"I know your nervous Austin but lying is not going to get you out of this" my mum said, lying got me into this!

"I'm going to go outside… now" I said, I went upstairs put on my white jeans my black leather jacket and my good luck charm… my whistle necklace, I never leave without it! And I walked right out of the door, okay. I'm just going to ask Ally will you be my fake girlfriend? Then boom problem solved! Yeah, that's it. Should I buy her something? I mean I don't really know what to do… I bought her chocolate, girls like that stuff right? I went to her house and knocked on the door. She opened the door, her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing grey baggy pants that hung loosely to her waist and a pink tight shirt, how come she looks so hot without even trying?! Why are you torturing me? When she saw me she looked shocked, then she got her mean face on…

"Austin, what are you doing here?!" she asked rudely, I love this act but I need a favour so I can't just do something stupid.

"I have a favour….Will you be my fake girlfriend?" I asked her nervously she looked at me confused.

"What?" she said.

"Will you be my fake girlfriend? Please, I need you to be because my mom wants my 'girlfriend' over and I kind of told her I have one and that her name is Ally Dawson and that she has really pretty eyes and I even brought chocolate!" I said blurting words after word out.

"Come one chocolate!" I said trying to persuade her.

"No, and I don't even like chocolate." She said coldly.

"Please?" I said

"No" she said

"Please?" I said

"Pleaaaaase?" I said giving her my puppy dog eyes. No one can resist the charm of my eyes.

"Fine…" she said flatly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I said hugging her, she grabbed the chocolate out of my hand and took one out of the box.

"I thought you didn't like chocolate…" I said.

"I do I just wanted you to beg for me… so the plan?" she said the first bit seductively . Okay that was hot…

NOW ON WITH THE PLAN!

**A/N: Hey sorry I couldn't update and sorry for the rubbish chapter! I will update tomorrow! OMG Guess what It's my birthday on the 8****th**** March I'm so excited but not excited idk y… REVIEW PEOPLE. BYE I SWEAR REVIEW… OR I WILL EAT MY FOOT!**


	6. Ready?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I really couldn't. and sorry this chapter was short but I will make it up to you! Soon anyway.**

**Guest:**** OMG! We could so virtual B-Day party. EVERYBODY IS INVITED! =P**

**Masked Shadow The Killer:**** Okay I won't eat my foot, Btw I love ur profile picture Adventure Time** **FTW! :D**

**Marsiela**: **Thanks! :) **

**When I said everybody's is invited I lied, I only meant the people who review. So review or you are NOT invited! (Joke)**

**Ally's POV**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Austin just left. He talked me through the plan, it seemed simple but I was nervous! Who wouldn't be! I mean I have to pretend to be his girlfriend! I'm not even ready the dinner is tomorrow… I know Austin likes me, do I like him? No, that's weird, okay? I just like teasing him, so much fun, it's so cute. Good Night. Well not to me anyways.**_

_**Love Ally xxx**_

I went off to bed. I woke up so anxious, went downstairs and grabbed a cereal bar and went back upstairs and chewed my hair then ate my cereal bar and then went downstairs and stayed confused. Oh my gosh I'm dying inside. Austin is going to pick me up at five although dinner is at six and it's… 12:00pm?! When did time go so quickly I only have like five hours to get ready! Do you know how little time that is?! I got Trish on speed dial and called her.

"Hello?" she asked

"Emergency!" I said

"Be right there!" and she was there in less than 10 minutes, wow new record. I explained to her what is happening and why I am freaking out, I took a shower and she told me to wash my hair too. When I got out of the shower, there were like 4 different dresses on my bed there was a blue dress with a black belt and a bow by the waist, a purple feathered dress (AKA Tickets and Trashbags dress) a plain red dress (AKA Campers and Complications dress) and a green and black striped dress, they were all really beautiful but I think the red dress was more me, so I chose that. Before I wore the dress, Trish did my hair and makeup she curled my hair and gave me smokey eye shadow with a light pink but barely visible lipstick, I finished just in time! I look good!

After what seemed like 10 minutes, Austin knocked on my door oh gosh there comes the nerves again! I opened the door, Austin looks hot! He wore a white formal shirt with a black blazer and black jeans, casual yet formal; I like it.

"Hey, you look beautiful!" he said, smiling.

"Why thank you! You don't look so bad yourself, blondie" I said in a silly voice he chuckled.

"Erm, these are for you…" he gave me a bouquet of roses of.

"T-thank you, I will just put them inside give me a minute!" I ran inside threw the roses on the couch, ran to the mirror checked my hair replied my lipstick and ran back down. Just checking!

"Shall we go m'lady?" he said in a posh way

"We shall my kind sir" I replied in the same way, we had a bit of a laugh. He opened the car door for me and off we went to his house. The car ride was silent but I was dying inside. I must have looked nervous because Austin noticed.

"Hey, don't be so nervous. It's alright they will love you!" he said calmly while smiling, there was a look in his eyes that I have never seen before, they looked so warm and I don't know sweet? When he looks at me like that it makes me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. I feel like, I'm attracted to him. Is that weird? I started to lean in, he did too. What am I doing?! I cleared my throat with our lips millimetres apart from each other's.

"We should get going…" I said awkwardly.

"Um… yeah" he said hiding his blush. I made him blush! I made my enemy blush! Haha! Score one to Dawson!

He opened the car door and we stood in front of the door.

"Ready?" Austin asked me holding my hand

"Ready." I said squeezing his hand lightly.

Here we go!

**A/N: That's it so anyone got a suggestion on how the dinner goes? Review or you're not invited! Joke review or shall not have cake.**

**Later, My Fellow Fictioners.**


	7. Promise?

**N/A: Sorry for not updating, yay I turned 14 yesterday! BTW Happy birthday to ****Guest**** and ****ilikeyourwriting****'s Dad!**

** 12345****: I kinda had this idea in my head already… you must be psychic! AWESOME!**

**Idk if I mentioned Ally's Mom in this story but if I scratch that because She died while giving birth to Ally. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Ally's POV**

"We Have to act like a proper couple, make it look real." Austin said I nodded. I know what real meant, real meant like kissing and stuff_, which I wouldn't mind doing_. No, I meant I wouldn't mind doing unless we had to! Not as in I wouldn't mind doing because I like him. That would be weird! Okay, maybe I like him a tad bit.

Austin knocked on the door, and a girl about 18 opened the door, she was tall and had dirty blonde hair just like Austin, but her eyes where piercing blue, she must be Austin's sister. When she saw me she didn't react much, in fact she looked at me quiet rudely, and we were standing there awkwardly. I looked over at Austin and he looked nervous so I did what was best I introduced myself.

"Hi, Um… I'm Ally Dawson, Austin's girlfriend. Nice to meet you." I said tensely. She looked at me up and down.

"Whatever." She said impolitely and walked into the house.

"Did I say something offensive?" I asked Austin.

"No, she's always like that when I bring girls home." He said.

"Oh okay." I don't think we are going to get on well… we walked into the house and it looked so nice! It wasn't a big house and it wasn't small it was bigger than mine for sure! I loved it half of it was modern and the rest wasn't.

"Nice house" I whispered to Austin. He smiled as a thank you. This is when I got super nervous, meeting the actual parents. A blonde and tall woman in her late 30's came over from the kitchen wearing an apron, and so did a tall with blonde haired man, this must be Austin's mum and dad. The weird thing is neither of them had piercing blue eyes, maybe that girl inherited from a grandmother or grandfather?

"Hello! Welcome to the Moon, household! You must be Ally Dawson, how nice to meet you!" She said kindly.

"Hi, sweet heart" the man said. Wow I kind of feel like family already.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. Nice to meet you too Mr and Mrs Moon" I said

"Oh please call me Mimi, and this is my husband Mike." She said "And that's Adriane" she said indicating the blonde haired girl that was now sitting on the living room couch.

"Dinner will be ready soon, why don't you and Austin watch a movie while I get dinner ready or something." She said.

"Do you need help?" I asked her

"Oh no, don't worry Adriane is going to help me, thank you for asking" Mimi said. I looked over to Adriane and it seemed like she didn't like the sound of that one bit, she gave me a cold stare and walked into the kitchen. Okay, she does not like me one bit, and I don't even know what I done! Austin and I sat on the living room couch bickering over which film we should watch.

"Come on! I wanna watch 'Fast and Furious 5'" Austin said.

"But I want to watch 'A walk to Remember'!" I said.

"Please?" I asked him.

"Please?" I asked again. He looked at me.

"Pleeeease?" I asked once again giving him my cutest puppy dog face I could.

"Fine, but only because, you have such an adorable puppy dog face" he said, I blushed. No need to blush just a little compliment. But I couldn't stop. I loved the way his hazely brown eyes were glued to the TV. It's so cute; I had the sudden urge to kiss him. I looked at his lips, his soft pink lips. He looked at me. I flushed red. He caught me staring at him! Now he probably thinks, I'm some weirdo that won't stop staring. My eyes were interlocked with his; he leaned in closing his eyes, I closed my eyes too, I could feel his breath on my lips…

"Dinner's ready." Adriane said. Austin and I jumped apart, I felt my face redden and Austin was blushing too, he looks so hot when he is embarrassed.

"Oh did I interrupt something?" she said sweetly "My bad." She said flatly. I don't understand her, she hates me yet she barely knows me.

**~~~~~~~~Page break?~~~~~~~~~**

I sat on the long part of the table with Austin next to me, Mike and Mimi sat opposite to each other on the short sided part of the table, and Adriane sat opposite me. Austin held my hand under the table. Sweet right?

"So Ally tell us about yourself" Mike said. I didn't know what to say.

"Well, there isn't much to tell, I live with my dad and he owns a store called Sonic Boom so he isn't around much. I like writing songs. And I'm an only child" I said, I heard Adriane mutter something rude under her breath but I ignored her.

"What about your mom?" Mimi asked me. I took a deep breath.

"My mum died, while giving birth to me" I said sadly, Austin looked at me sympathetically.

"So Ellie it must be hard when your dad isn't around much and your mom is dead, might as well be an orphan !" she said rudely, I don't usually talk about my mum but I get quiet emotional when I do, and what she just said all together is true. A tear dropped from my eye.

"First of all her name is Ally NOT Ellie, get her name right and stop asking offensive questions, because no-one likes a bitch and that's exactly what you are being!" Austin said to Adriane.

"Austin calm down" Mimi said with a worried look on her face

"No, I'm not going to calm down, while Adriane is insulting _My Girlfriend_! She can't do that! It's not Ally's fault I have fallen for her, it's not her fault she's is flawless, so if you have a problem get rude to me not Ally, because you can't hate her for no reason!" he said yelling at Adriane, I sat there still blushing and very nervous, Austin actually called me his girlfriend, he actually stood up for me. Against a family member! So he really doesn't hate me… so the hat is it all an act? Adriane went up to her room and slammed the door.

**/Next/Scene/**

"Thank you for having me here" I said.

"Anytime" Mr Moon, said.

"We are so sorry about her; we don't know what has gotten into her!" Mimi said.

"It's alright, thank you again" I said

"Come back soon" Said Mr and Mrs Moon **(Rhymes)**

The dinner was over and Austin drove me home. We were at my door, this where Austin told me he liked me. I think I like him too.

"Ally, you don't even know how sorry I am about Adriane…" I put my finger on his lips, he looked right into my eyes, and I looked into his. His eyes were warm again. He leaned in and I stood on my tippy toes to lean in too, I closed my eyes and he closed his. His lips finally crashed onto mine, I feel like my heart has warmed up, I feel like it's only me and Austin in this world. I feel like I finally got what I wanted. We pulled apart.

"You look like an idiot smiling like that" I said to Austin while looking at the floor hiding my blush.

"Well you look like a tomato blushing like that" he said, to me while looking at his shoes.

"Oh, shut it you!" I said jokingly smacking him on the arm lightly. He chuckled

"Ally?" he said tilting my head up with his finger.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I really like you and it's weird because I'm lost in your eyes every time that you look in mine, and when you touch me, it feels like my heart is going to jump out of my chest. And when you kiss me, I feel like the luckiest guy on Earth. I think, I think I like you." Austin said.

"I like you too, Austin. And I feel the same way." I said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Austin asked me.

"Yes." I simply said.

"Yes? Yes! Here this is for you." He gave me a chain that had the initials A&A on them.

"Aww this is so sweet. I will keep this forever and always" I said.

"But…" I started.

"But?" Austin questioned.

"Promise you won't break my heart." I said, looking in his eyes.

He looked into mine. "I promise." He said, and hugged me amorously.

**N/A: That's it for this chapter! Finally Auslly! What happens next? You guess! Review People Btw I wrote so many words like 1,526.**

**Adios! My fellow Fictioners! **


	8. I love you?

**A/N: Hey guys soooo sorry for not updating, my dad wouldn't give me laptop, because he was being selfish he could have used the computer but no -_- (I couldn't use it cuz my Microsoft Word on that expired). My dad is a Meanie .**

**Cheyennedailey: Muahaha! No… never!**

** 12345: Oh you will know soon, just wait.**

**mystery555: I love you too.**

**Lool I love all of THANK YOU FOR THR(BTW Austin and Ally have been dating for 2 months now and this is a very very very rubbish chapter, the thing is I have never properly wrote a date(or been on one sorry TMI!)) ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

**Ally's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Austin is my awesome boyfriend! Yeah, we have been dating for two months now, He is so… I can't even describe him_**. **_And to think two months ago I hated him what in the world was I thinking?! Bye I have to get ready for my date!_

_Love Ally xxx_

Austin is going to take me on a date, its cool since its Saturday. My dad is on another convention, the last time I saw him was two months ago, I wonder if he misses me, I know that miss him. Sometimes I wish I had a normal family, but I'm used to it. I wore a white tank top with blue denim shorts and a short denim jacket, I feel very denim today, it was pretty hot outside so it was a good outfit choice, I guess. I heard a knock on the door, I guess it is Austin.

"Hey Babe" Austin said.

"Hey" I said.

"Ready for our date?" he asked.

** Le Next Scene **

"Of course!" I said, we went for a walk in the park, so simple yet romantic.

"Austin, I want ice cream" I said to him.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" he said knowing what I mean

"Buy me an ice cream please." I said

"Nope" he said popping the p

"Please!" I said.

"Only if you kiss me" he said cheekily.

"Fine" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's not what I meant!" Austin said pouting.

"Well next time be specific! Now where's my ice cream?" I said he crossed his arms and bought me an ice cream. That's what I like about our relationship, we kind of tease each other and I like that.

"Two fruity mints swirls please" he told the ice cream guy.

"She's a good one, take care of her" he said

"I will" Austin gave him the money and handed one ice cream to me.

I licked my ice cream,

"Thanks Austin!" I said.

"Welcome, can I have a kiss now?" he asked

I kissed him, and then we pulled apart.

"Your tongue is cold" he said chuckling; I hit him on the chest and rolled my eyes at him.

After, it got dark so we decided to just lie on the grass and watch the stars.

"The stars are so beautiful" I said pointing upwards

"You know in those cheesy romance, they'd say 'beautiful like you', but I'm going to take a risk and say absolutely nothing" he said facing me.

"You're such an idiot" I said giggling.

"Am I a sexy idiot?" he asked puckering his lips, I pushed him to the side and he gave me a fake hurt face, after laughing he looked at me again.

"Ally?" he asked

"Hmm?" I said looking at him.

"I think… I mean I know…" he started.

"What?" I asked.

"I-I love you" he said, when he said it he looked kind of scared.

"I love you too, Austin" I said, looking at him.

"I think this is the part where we kiss" he said with a smirk on his face. I giggled and kissed him and he kissed back, I'm on cloud nine right now. Austin drove me home he stayed, over so I wouldn't feel lonely, so sweet. He said he is going to take me shopping tomorrow; we're going to have so much fun! We were watching TV, and I started getting sleepy, I fell asleep on Austin. Oops. I woke up in the middle of the night hearing my name.

"Ally"

"Hey Ally"

"Ally, wake up!"

"Ally, I think you should go upstairs and sleep" I opened my eyes and it was Austin.

"Austin!" I whined "You woke me up because of that?!" I said still sleepy.

"Good night beautiful" Austin said, I didn't even get a chance to say goodnight back because I was sound asleep.

When I woke up in the morning I felt a strong pair of arms around me, how did I even end up in bed?

I went downstairs to make breakfast for me and Austin, today is going to be a good day.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE RUBBISH CHAPTER I WILL TRY AND UPDATE TODAY OR TOMORROW, REVIEW!**


	9. What did she mean by Austin is mine?

**A/N: I'm back. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Ally's POV**

I went downstairs and made Austin's favourite, breakfast food, pancakes! I mixed the batter and started cooking it, after the pancakes finished, Austin still wasn't awake… he usually wakes up from the smell of pancakes, I guess I have to wake him up then, I went upstairs to wake him.

"Austin, wake up" I said calmly I walked closer to him.

"Hey, Austin I got pancakes ready!" I said excitedly, I climbed on top off him.

"Don't make me wake you…" I said I saw him smirk a little; oh he wants it that way? I kissed him lightly on the lips, then I started kissing his neck, he was finding it hard not to react, I started sucking his neck and he let out a soft groan, and swallowed hard I kissed his lips again and he kissed back, his hands was in my hair now, he bit my lips softly I ran my hands down his abs. His lips brushing against mine lightly. He started kissing my neck and I let out a small moan. He was going to kiss me again and I put my finger on his lips.

"I knew you weren't sleeping." I said catching my breath.

"And I knew you liked waking me up like this" he said.

"Let's go and eat, I made pancakes" I told him.

"Yes!" he said enthusiastically, I let out a small laugh.

After we ate, we went to Miami mall.

"So what do you want?" Austin asked me

"What do you mean what do I want?" I asked

"I mean, what do you want me to buy for you?" he said.

"Oh nothing, I can't possibly let you buy things for me!" I said

"Seriously, you're my girlfriend. Now go and find something you want!" he said. I dragged him by his arm and we went into a shop with loads of dresses, and when I mean loads a mean LOADS! I clutched a few and went to the dressing room and told Austin to wait for me. I tried on a black clingy dress that showed my curves it wasn't too short but not too long.

"So?" I asked.

"Fuck, you look so hot" he said, I love it too, I tried a orange backless and loose dress that was a bit shorter than the black dress, Austin said it looked good but I don't think it's more of a me clothing. I tried many other clothes and dresses. We also went to a shoe shop and I bought so many different shoes like pink, purple, blue, green, black, yellow, white and so many more from heels to converses. He also bought me loads of purses, handbags and accessories those I needed. After that we went to a jewellery shop where he bought me a promise ring, I died because it was so adorable!

"Can you tell me more about your family?" I said hoping to know about Adriane and why she hates me so much.

"Well, my dad is a business man so it was a surprise you actually got to meet him because he is usually not around and my mum is a business woman but she tries to do as much as her work at home as possible. And Adriane she was adopted, she dyed her hair if you're wondering. So that's it, I guess." He said. Adriane was adopted? That explains the eyes and the not even looking like her parents but that still doesn't explain why she hates me so much. After that we decided to get lunch, Austin told me to wait at a table while he gets the food. I was waiting at the table, and then I saw her. Why is she walking to my direction? Oh shit she does not look happy…

"Hey Adriane" I said trying to sound as nice as possible. I beg Austin please come quick!

"Listen bitch, hands of Austin, okay?" she said coldly while slamming her hands on the table.

"Why? Why should I listen to you?" wow, I got guts, to be honest I'm scared as hell.

"Because Austin is mine!" she said she slapped my cheek it throbbed badly.

"Next time don't question me, okay?" she said "And have a good day" she added sweetly. I sat there. THAT BITCH!

"Hey babe, are you okay?" Austin who was now standing in front of me asked.

"Um…Y-yeah I'm fine" I said unsurely.

"Sure?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said putting on the best fake smile I could.

What did she mean by Austin is mine?

**A/N: Cliffy! Why did Adriane do that? Any Questions? Or Suggestions? Remember to review, and please…**

**STAY AWESOME MY FELLOW FICTIONERS! **


	10. What is Clara Wright to him?

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND. Hey guys so sorry for not updating I have a history test, this week and next week and I have so much drama going on (you know when somebody who you trusted told nearly everything to her, stuck up for her and now is ignoring you and then steals one of your best friends? Yeah that) and I have so much home work! But promise I will update Friday or something so…. On with the story!**

**Rohini: I like the idea you should use something like that for your own fanfic or something. **

**Lady16: some day she will….**

**ChestnutLocks: Oh it's been a long time… I know this may sound weird but tell your friend I said hi.**

**NOW SERIOUSLY ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Ally's POV**

Austin drove me home, he said he could stay if I wanted but I told him it's alright I thought of this while laying here so,

_Sunday night_

_Laying on my bed_

_With so much shit going on_

_In my head._

That describes my situation!

I wrote in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was… confusing. I had a fun time with Austin, but while he was getting lunch SHE decided to show up and ruin the mood. Words kept repeating in my head_

_**Listen bitch, hands of Austin, okay?**_

_**Because Austin is mine!**_

_**Austin is mine!**_

_**Mine!**_

_Okay maybe, I am just going nuts. She probably is just one of those overprotective sisters that miss their little brother, right? Or maybe she does like Austin! Oh My Gosh! Or maybe Adriane was adopted by Austin's parents because her real parents kicked her out of the house because she got pregnant of Austin, because they dated and did stuff__**(1)**__… too imaginary? No it could be possible, anything is possible! Okay let's not freak out, every relationship has its up and downs, and this doesn't affect Austin so it's nothing! I'm sorry for wasting your time diary._

_Goodnight! Ally xxx_

I went straight to bed. When I woke up I wasn't feeling very, happy like I usually do, I have feeling that today is going to be a bad day. I woke up took a quick shower brushed my hair and put on anything, I put on a red hoodie and light blue jeans, I seriously didn't bother putting on make-up. I walked to school; I haven't done that in a while. I let the breeze go through my hair. It was nice. When I finally arrived at school Austin was waiting for me.

"Hey Als, how are you?" he asked kindly.

"I'm god thank you" I said

"So wanna go somewhere after school?" he said.

"Yeah sure!" I said, I gave him a quick peck on the lips; well I guess it isn't really a peck if it lasted for 5 minutes… and we went off to lesson.

I don't know if this a crazy girlfriend thing but, Clara Wright kept on staring at Austin, is Austin staring back at her? He's staring back at her! I threw a pen at him, and gave him a wink, that's right bitch this boy is taken! Clara had blonde hair with red at the end tips of her hair she had the most mystical green eyes you would know and she was the same height as me. Straight A* star student too, but a total popular she was always competition.

For some reason during lunch Austin got sent into the principal's office. Why what did he do he hasn't done anything bad as far as I know. He came out.

"Hey what was that all about? I asked Austin

"My grades are slipping and I need a tutor, but it can't be you because they think a girlfriend tutoring her boyfriend is a bad idea…" he said.

"How did they know that?" I said.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's the fact that you can't keep your lips of mine!" he said cheekily.

"No! It's more like you can't keep your lips of mine! But they did make a good point…" I said Austin nodded.

"So who is tutoring you?" I asked. He looked at me nervously, why is he acting like that?!

"Clara Wright" he said avoiding my eyes.

"Okay Austin, 'fess up, what is she to you?" I said getting a bit frustrated.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all" he said I don't know why I don't trust him.

"About after school I have to take a raincheck. Are you going to wait for me or are you going to go home, because the tutoring session starts today afterschool." He said casually. I started to get more frustrated because he won't tell me!

"Yeah I ill ait but if you take too long I will go home." I said.

"Cool, bye babe" he said while quickly pecking my lips while walking the opposite direction.

What is Clara Wright to Austin?

**A/N: Sorry for the crap chapter, it will get more interesting trust me! REVIEW AND WISH ME LUCK!**

**BTW: (1 ) as from two reviews okay…**


	11. Break up?

**A/N: Hi I'm back. So about, Clara? You'll find out soon…**

**Ally's POV**

I stood there and waited patiently for Austin, I started to get hungry so I decided to go to the coffee shop and get a donut I got Austin his favourite too, glazed with rainbow sprinkles. I like the thought of the grin that appears on his face when he sees that I got him this he's like a five year old he makes me smile. I love him. I love the way he holds me, the way he talks to me the way he touches me the way he kisses me… okay I need to snap out of it, I can Austin all by myself after he finishes his stupid tutoring lesson with _Clara_ for some reason I'm starting to hate her as much as I hate Adriane, and that's not a good thing. I went back to school, waiting for Austin. Again. After 10 minutes he came out, finally!

"Hey Austin" I said, as soon as I saw Clara, I pulled his collar of his leather jacket and pressed my lips against his, I don't know why I did it but, I just did.

"What was that for?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I just missed you that is all Austy" I said trying to sound adorable, Clara stood there awkwardly behind Austin.

"Bye Austin see you tomorrow" Clara said

"Bye Clara-Bear" he said.

"Clara-bear? Okay that's it tell me now!" I said with anger boiling up my veins.

"Okay… Clara was my ex-girlfriend." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked him.

"Because I thought I might lose you" he said worriedly

"Don't worry; I'm much more mature than that. Here's your half eaten donut?" I said unsurely.

"Aw man you ate some! Thanks anyway gorgeous" he said. He gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek and he drove me home.

After the few weeks I was seeing Austin less every day, it was like he didn't have time for me.

I call him. He doesn't pick up.

I text him. No reply.

I try to talk to him during school. Football practice.

I try and hang out or go on a date with him afterschool. Tutoring sessions.

Weekends? Family, not to mention one of them despises me.

I feel more and more worthless to him every day.

One day I waited for Austin while he was at another tutoring session at my regular spot, the park next to the school. I got bored so I told Austin I was going to go home, I walked into the classroom and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was like somebody just grabbed your heart and decided to stab a knife into it. Like all your hope is gone. Like you're lost in your worst thought and no way out. I let out a small cry and ran away from what I just saw. Tears flooded out of my eyes like a water fall, I heard somebody follow me. I much more mature than that? Not for this.

"Ally! Wait! Please… it's not what it looks like!" he said while chasing me.

"Then tell me I did not see you kissing Clara! Tell me that this all just a stupid illusion or a sick cruel joke!" I said with anger and sadness in my voice. He looked at me.

"I didn't think so" I said turning around.

"When I just saw her I couldn't help myself, I still might have had some feelings for her. Please forgive me." Austin said coming closer to me.

"No, I will just get hurt again" I said sobbing.

"Please it as a mistake." He said with a tear falling down his eye.

"I'm sorry, I can't. and you know what suck about falling for a guy you know you're not right for, but you keep falling because you think they're going to change." I said crying even harder.

"Bye Austin" I said walking out of the school and not looking back.

What have I done?

**A/N: THANK YOU AND YOU ALL HATE RIGHT NOW. REVIEW!**


	12. Why?

**A/N: HEY GUYS I'M BACK SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU HANGING. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS OMG 125 REVIEWS… ASDFGHJKL! T^T, SORRY I GOT EMOTIONAL…. UP NEXT ARE SOME, MEAN CHAPTERS, NICE CHAPERS, SWEET CHAPTERS, SUSPENCY CHAPTERS? OH THE QUOTE WAS FROM 'ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY'**

**REPLYS**

**MidnightInParis21: ****You're the first to notice congrats! :D Thank you :3**

**JasmineLief: ****You made me laugh a lot cuz of your review and thank you :)**

**Adorkable-Auslly: ****It's not embarrassing it's awesome! My mum thinks loving AUSLLY is another of my obsessions…Obsessed? WHAAT? ;)**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING… HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Ally's POV**

I'm so confused; I can't believe he did that. I feel so alone, broken. I hate him, I hate him so much! I laid in bed, crying my eyes out.

_Promise you won't break my heart_

_I promise_

He lied! He broke his promise! Why did he break his promise? Am I not good enough?! Stupid jerk. Stupid, stupid Austin.

Why did it have to end this way? Please, somebody wake me up from this bad dream.

I fell asleep in the middle of the night with so many thoughts in my head. When I woke my nose was stuffy and my eyes was red and puffy from crying so much, I wasn't even in my pyjamas and my mascara was down my face. I decided to take a quick shower because looking like this won't help anyone. I got out the shower and threw on a black top and a pair of white jeans. On my way to school, I checked my phone and it had 13 missed calls and 8 messages all from Austin. I read some

_Ally I'm sorry please forgive me._

_**~Austin**_

_Please just let me explain._

_**~Austin**_

_We need to talk just pick up your phone_

_**~Austin**_

_I'm sorry_

_**~Austin**_

_I know you hate me but please, please just let me talk to you._

_**~Austin**_

I felt tears forming in my eyes. I'm not going to cry, I'm going to be strong. No tears. I just have to face him during school, it's not that hard. I felt a tear drop. Dammit keep it together, it's alright.

I walked through the lonely school corridors, I was early. I had music next. I went into the classroom and it was empty, no surprise. I saw the piano and sat by it, I started playing some notes.

**On the first page of our story**

The future seemed so bright

Then this thing turned out so evil

Don't know why I'm still surprised

Even Angels have their wicked schemes

And you take that to new extremes

But you'll always be my hero

Even though you've lost your mind(1)

I have never really written a song before and when I did it was just little poems or rhymes, but these lyrics just came to me. I sat in my seat before people came in, then I saw a flash of blonde hair walk into the room. I sat there it was just me and him. He looked at me, I looked at him, with his eyes filled with regret, our stare lasted for 5 seconds before he decided to break the silence.

"Ally…I…I'm sorry." he started off.

"You're sorry? Oh okay. I accept your apology, but please just please forget about me, and I will forget about you" I said close to tears.

"But I don't want to forget you. I don't want to forget what we have" he said.

"We have nothing, just forget what we _had _and leave me alone." I said harshly, I don't want to forget about him, I never would even if I tried.

"Please…" he breathed

"No" I whimpered. I stood up, looked him in the eyes and slapped him across the face. Why did I do that? I ran to out of the classroom and into the toilets and fixed myself. I slapped Austin, I slapped him. And the look on his face was more than hurt, how could I do something so stupid?! I went back to class and luckily people already sat in their seats. I looked over to Austin and he was looking down, with his hair covering his eyes. He never looked so gloomy before, I did that to him, I did that to the person I love. Why? I don't know.

"Good morning class" our music teacher Ms Velvet said happily.

"We have a talent show coming up in January **(BTW: It's November, just so you don't get confused and Ally doesn't have stage fright. JS) **just letting you know early so that you have time to work on your performances, you don't have to preform but I want you to know that this is 40% of your grade" she said. The class groaned, if I want a good grade I have to preform, weather I like it or not. The rest of the lesson went with blur. At lunch we had an announcement about a school trip that was coming up in December. The trip is for 2 weeks in some luxury place where you do winter activities in. Trish had another detention from Miss Sharktale this time from pulling Dez's hair; I bet it won't be soon until she tells me she has feelings for him. I sat there staring at my plate, thinking about Austin. Austin, Austin, Austin. Why did I slap him? Why?

**A/N: THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER AND SORRY IT WAS BLEURGH! BTW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL ZOOM TO DECEMBER, WHERE THE TRIP HAPPENS. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? REVIEW. TILL NEXTIME!  
**


	13. Trapped?

**A/N: Hey I'm back, like i said I'm skipping forward to December, the winter trip.**

**Ally's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_In the school bus, it's December and guess what, its trip week woo. Not. Dad forced me to go on this trip because he doesn't want me to be home alone, it's not like I'm not used to it. At least Trish is going. Austin and I haven't talked to each other since… since the incident, do I regret it? I still don't know I mean he deserved it but did he deserve it that much? Okay enough about him. Now it's Ally time._

_Love Ally xxx_

The teachers assigned our seats, eye-roll. I had to sit next to a guy named Blake, lead of the soccer team, auburn brown hair, blue eyes and on top with that a really cute smile. He is kinda hot, no I can't say that! When we got there the winter resort was, AWESOME! I thought it would be all well cheap and boring and old but I was wrong, it is modern with a blanket of snow covering every single land and mountains and different types of winter activities everywhere and I'm in love with this place!

Mr Signal **(A/N: idek…)** chose our partners for us, the worst thing was it was boy/girl I hate this part every time.

"Divine and Ty"

_Please don't say Austin_

"Trish and Dez"

_Please don't say Austin_

"Ella and Martin"

_Please don't say Austin_

"Austin and Ally"

_Pleas… he said Austin… I hate my life._

Austin walked over to me.

"Hey" he said giving me his signature smile, he looked like everything was okay but I knew it wasn't I could see it in his eyes, the hurt, the anger, the sadness.

"H-Hi" I said awkwardly.

"Okay instead of me telling you where your rooms are you have to find it, its somewhere in this resort, so you should find it, your roommates are not your partners so don't get them confused! Off you guys go!" Mr Signal said excitedly

"So which way should we go?" Austin asked me

"I think we should search the furthers place?" I said.

"Okay so through the small woods?" he asked.

"Um… Yeah" I said.

We went through the woods it wasn't that big but there were a lot of trees, even on the floor. I tripped a couple of times and gained my balance again.

"Are you sure we aren't too far?" I asked him

"Yeah let's just look in that cottage inside maybe it will have our room number in there." He said pointing downwards since we were on a hill.

"Okay" we walked towards the cottage. We looked inside, nothing was there. What a waste of time. I let out a scream of pain.

"Austin!" I said, I big block of wood fell on my foot and twisted my ankle.

"Ally are you alright?" he asked worriedly

"No I think I twisted my ankle" I said he picked up the block of wood, my ankle was bleeding, he ripped a bit from his long armed sleeve and wrapped it around my ankle. He tried opening the door, it wouldn't budge, he kicked it and it didn't move.

"We're trapped!" I said panicking.

"Don't worry we will get out." Austin said.

"Austin, it hurts. I'm scared." I said. He walked to me and hugged me.

"I know it does but you need to calm down. Everything is going to be alright." He said.

I am trapped in a cottage with my ex-boyfriend who is hugging me while I have a possible broken ankle. What do I do?

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes and sorry for the short chapter, review. Bye guys.**


	14. Knight In Shining Armour?

**A/N: Hi I'm back!**

**I'm an R5 girl xxx:**** I think we all know the answer to that… ;)**

**ALLYgurrl: ****She will… or will she, muahaha.*wink,wink***

**Nitonashstarr: ****Thank you, And update I shall. :P**

**Austin's POV (Long time right?)**

Ally and I are stuck in a cottage full of wood and its freezing cold, and Ally's ankle is not in the best state right now, I hope we get out quickly so that she doesn't get infected. I still love her, I really regret kissing Clara. Why am I so stupid? Ally was sitting on the floor with me right next to her.

"Austin, do you think they will find us?" Ally asked me, I don't really know but its best to comfort her right now.

"Of course they will Als, don't worry" I said.

"Okay" Ally said while nodding her head, she looked so lost so sad I just wanted to kiss her, her soft luscious lips that I'm craving so bad. It started to get dark, and I was started to wonder why they haven't found us yet, I hope they do before I do something stupid like kiss my ex-girlfriend, yeah that wouldn't be good. Ally rested her head on my shoulder; I could tell she was getting tired, her eyes was closing slower than usual and she yawned a lot, I noticed I'm observing her every move, am I a pervert? No she's my ex-girlfriend so if I 'observe' her it makes me a stalker… which is worse. I think I'm tired because that's when I usually start thinking about crap. I am so fucking cold. I started getting out of breath quicker for some reason, and I started drifting off to sleep.

**Ally's POV**

I woke up, my ankle pain was just getting worse and worse by the minute, the part of Austin's sleeve was soaked up with blood and I could barely move it. I looked over to Austin and he was still sleeping but he looked pale.

"Austin?" I called his name.

"Austin wake up" I said shaking him gently.

"What?" he asked me with a weak voice. He started coughing violently, and it looked like he had difficulty breathing. I felt his forehead and he was boiling hot.

"Austin, you're piping hot" I said not knowing what to do. I mean my ankle is not helping this situation any better and now Austin having a fever?

"Don't worry I will be fine" he said weakly, while trying to stand up but failing in process.

"Austin you should lie down" I said while offering my legs as a pillow.

"No" he said coughing "I will just try and kick the door again" he said.

"Austin, lie down." I said.

"No let me just…" he said but I interrupted

"Kick the door? How many times did you try that?" Austin looked down at me.

"And how many times did it work?"

"None" he mumbled quietly.

"Exactly, so stop being so stubborn and lie your ass down!" I said, he chuckled and walked over to me, and lay down.

"Thanks Ally" he said looking up at me.

"Oh its nothing compared to everything you have done for me" I said

"Ally, I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for…" Austin started off.

"Austin, I said it was alright! Calm down, I don't hate you and if I did would I let you lie on my legs? Would I be talking to you?" I said.

"No…" he said. Austin was still boiling hot and it was getting worse, he started shivering.

"My head is killing me" Austin said, I started worrying even more because we have had nothing to eat or drink, for a day.

"Austin, stay awake, okay? Don't fall asleep they are coming soon." I said, he started yawning and there were bags under his eyes, and his eyes started shutting.

"Austin, please stay awake" I said worriedly, he started coughing again and nodded. His eyes shut.

"Austin, wake up. Austin! Austin, come on! Please?" I said I started I started to silently cry.

"Austin, please be okay, please" I sat there and cried. All of a sudden, the cottage door barged open, and there stood a very worried Mr Signal and Miss G. They called the ambulance for us, when they saw us in this state, it turned out Austin had pneumonia and I will be using crutches for a while.

**The morning after-Still in Hospital (Still Ally's POV)**

I told the nurse I needed to go toilet and I started wandering round trying to find Austin's hospital room, of course using my crutches; I might need them for some weeks or so. I finally found myself in Austin's room, he sat there texting on his phone, I watched him for a while, well a long while until he noticed me.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" he said. It was silent for a while.

"Um… thank you for helping me!" I said looking down.

"I am your knight in shining armour after all." He said grinning; I giggled and rolled my eyes jokingly at him.

"Hey, knight in shining armour?" I said referring to Austin, he looked at me.

"Next time don't scare me like that." I said meaning about the whole pneumonia thing, he smirked and I walked out of the room, smiling.

My knight in shining armour, Austin Moon.

**A/N: THATS IT THE END! JOKE JOKE, I CANT END LIKE THAT! STILL MORE COMING UP SO STAY TUNED… and by the way I'm changing the talent show to MARCH because there is an event coming soon…*Hint Hint* it has DANCING, Well SLOW DANCING… (You should have figured it out by now!)**


	15. But Are My Feelings For Austin Stronger?

**A/N: SOOO DAMN SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! .**

**Smileface935: Thanks, I will try not to make any more.**

**VelvetFox16: I'm so sorry now I feel bad :(! And so sorry for forgetting to give you the shout out you asked for. SHOUT OUT TO VELVETFOX16 BECAUSE SHE TOLD ME SO! Lol jk jk.**

**I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND READERS AND FOLOWERS AND PEOPLES. :P**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER ;)**

**Ally's POV**

I was in the school corridors walking to my locker, I was kind of alone since Austin doesn't walk me to it like he used to, but I'm fine with 'us' because I can let my feelings go, and it's obvious that he doesn't feelings for me anymore, plus I don't mind now that we are back to our old ways. Well kind of. Trish stood beside me while I was thinking and staring into my locker, I didn't even notice she was there. She gave me the shock off my life.

"Hey, earth to Ally. Are you awake?" she said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh yeah, hi!" I said, snapping out of my trance

"What's wrong Ally? You seem troubled." She asked

"Nothing, I'm just tired that's all" I said this was partly true because my thoughts have been disrupting my sleep.

"Okay. Have you heard that the talent show has been moved to March?" Trish said.

"Oh, yeah. Why did they move it further away?" I asked.

"Oh some crap about the teachers giving us extra time." She answered back. "Are you ready for the New Year's school dance in two weeks? Eyes on any boys yet?" she asked me giving me a funny look.

"I totally forgot about that you know, I don't really have eyes on anyone… Do you have the hots for someone?" I said giving her the same look she gave me a minute ago.

"Well…" she said while blushing.

"Oh my gosh you're blushing! Now spill the beans!" I said excitedly.

"I think… I think I like Dez!" she said looking down embarrassed.

"I knew it! It was meant to be, you should so ask him out!" I said.

"No, it doesn't work that way! He has to ask me" Trish said.

"Oh Trish!" I said, she shrugged innocently and smiled. We walked to lesson; Austin was in the same lesson and it was science double so I sit at the back with him, which is kind of awkward because the last time we talked to each-other properly was when we were stuck in that cottage.

I sat in my seat, he walked in the teacher still wasn't in because we were early. He greeted.

"What's up, Dawson?" He asked giving me his famous million dollar smile.

"A few clouds at the moment." I said smirking.

"Hahaha very funny!" he said sarcastically

"I do try my best after all, Moon" I said winking at him. He smiled and sat in his seat. I don't really know what we are, I mean we aren't exactly friend we are way more than that but we aren't together so we can't be in a relationship, I don't even know why I'm stressing myself over this its not like we are boyfriend/girlfriend so why can't I get him out of my head?

"Ally, what is the hottest planet in the solar system?" My teacher asked me

"**Austin** **Moon**" I blurted out without thinking, the whole class started laughing, the teacher looked at me confused, Austin turned to look at me and smirked and I flushed the brightest shade of red, how could I be so stupid?

"I'm sorry but that is incorrect" my teacher said. I slowly sank down in my seat hoping for this lesson to finish so could have lunch. After what seemed like an hour the bell finally rang, lunch, finally! I walked to my locker, putting my books in.

"Hey" I heard a voice say, I looked around Blake? The really hot soccer team, leader? Talking to me of all people?

"Hey Blake" I said.

"Is your ankle better?" he asked me, that's so sweet! Isn't he sweet?

"Yeah, way better thank you for asking" I said.

"So… I was wondering if you would like to go to the school dance with me?" he asked me.

"Yeah! I would love to!" I said smiling.

"Cool, see you later" he said after we exchanged numbers.

"Hey" I heard a familiar voice say

"Hey Moon" I said

"Also Known As the hottest planet in the solar system" he said mocking me.

"Oh shut up!" I said blushing.

"See you around, Dawson" he said winking at me

I know I have a crush on Blake but are my feelings for Austin stronger?

**That's it I will update soon.**

**Goodbye!**


	16. Did He Come Over Just To Tease Me?

**A/N: Hi I'm baack! This chapter is kind of out of the blue so it might as well not have as much to do with the plot line. BTW Austin doesn't know Ally has a Boyfriend.**

**Bree54: There is a chance off that happening, if they stop being so denial.;)**

**Mollie Atta: Aww, thanks that really means a lot to me. :)**

**Ally's POV**

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been a week since Blake asked me to the dance, and it's been a week since he has asked me to be his girlfriend. And it's been a week since, I have said yes to Blake's question, so it has been a week since I have had a boyfriend. A lot happened in a week. I know now that I __**love **__Blake but I don't know if I __**LOVE **__Austin, I seriously feel like I shouldn't talk to him, like I should ignore him or I might end up doing something really stupid, for example telling him that I still like him or 'accidentally' end up smooching his face off. So for now it's best to ignore Austin or try to talk to him as little as possible. Even though it might hurt a bit…_

_Love Ally xxx_

I sat on my bed it was a very lonely and boring afternoon, I couldn't hang out with Blake because he has soccer practice, and my dad ANOTHER music intervention. It's like he doesn't think I exist anymore and it sucks a lot Adriane was right I might as well be an orphan. I miss Austin, I really do the way he used to kiss me was incredible it is a lot more than the way Blake kisses me. And the way he touched me it's like he knew where to make me weak and fragile but make me feel good at the same time. With Blake it's just casual. Wait, why am I comparing my Ex-boyfriend to my current boyfriend? I shouldn't be doing this!

"Austin, why do you mess me up so much?" I said out loud and screamed into my pillow. I sighed just then my phone rang. Its Austin, why is he calling me?

(**Austin-Bold**, _Ally-Italics_)

**Hey.**

_H-Hi_

**How are you? **

_Good and you?_

**Good.**

_Cool, bye…_

**Wait, Ally. I was wondering if you wanted hang out today, just me and you. Not like a date, As friends? **

_Yeah, sure._

**Alright, It's date. Wait not a, date date, I meant date as in date. You know…**

_Later, Austin._

I giggled; he's so funny you could just hear his nervousness after he said it's a date. He said he will be by mine in 20 so I don't have much time. I chose a random shirt, light blue jeans and natural make-up. I was ready. Is hanging out with our guy friend considered cheating on your boyfriend? No he is just a friend. Right? He rang the doorbell and I answered.

"Hello, sire I am here for Miss Allyson Dawson is she here?" Austin said in a posh voice.

"Oh yes, I shall get her for you. Allyson!" I said in a deep posh voice.

"She said you should come in" I said in the same voice as before.

"Why thank you." He said, he chuckled and I let him in.

"So how are you?" he asked me.

"I'm fine just bored to death" I said.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"We could play a game!" I said

"What game?" he asked thinking.

"How about… truth or dare!" I said.

"Well, it's not really fun to play with one person but I will play anyway." He said

"Okay, your turn. Truth or dare?" Austin asked.

"Truth" I said.

"Is it true that I was your first kiss?" Austin asked me

"Um… yeah…" I said while my face was flushing a shade of red.

"Okay your turn. Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Truth" he said.

"Have you ever gone further than making out with a girl before?" I asked him, I don't know if it was out of jealousy or curiosity.

"No…" he said blushing; I could tell he wasn't lying on this, it looked like he was ashamed off it. I chuckled.

"Let's play something else" he said.

"What should we play?" I asked

"How about are you nervous?" he asked.

"How do you play?" I asked.

"I will show you." He said while smirking. And this smirk was the one he always had after he had said something dirty so this might as well be a very inappropriate game. He put his hand on my foot.

"Are you nervous?" he asked me, I shook my head; he moved it to my knee and asked again.

"Are you nervous?" I shook my head, he moved it to my thigh and rubbed it slowly, I started getting hot.

"Are you nervous?" he asked again, I shook my head. He moved closer to my face, so close that if I moved forward a little bit we would be kissing. I could feel myself getting more and more aroused. He moved his hand in between my thighs.

"Are you nervous?" he asked me, I bit my lips and shook my head Austin smirked. He started rubbing me 'there' and smirked, then looked at me. I bit my lip and I moaned quietly.

"Are you nervous?" I didn't respond.

"Oh, Austin, we can't do this." I said while moaning loader.

"I know, you don't want me to stop." He said huskily, I felt myself getting wetter at that moment.

"But I will because I don't want to rush you." He said suddenly soft. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Ally" he said leaving.

He left me speechless once again.

Did he come here just to tease me?

**A/N: Okay sorry about the rubbish chapter, I got bored and I just wanted something to happen between them, trust me the school dance will get interesting! GOODBYE!**


	17. Prom?

**A/N: So sorry for not updating I feel so bad not updating! Sorry! BTW Any suggestions for Austin's talent show song? I might choose one of your songs… if I like it…**

**ON THE WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Ally's POV**

It's the night of the prom and Trish is just finishing my make-up, My hair was straight with a hint of natural party make-up, I was wearing a knee-length red strapless dress that had a black belt in the middle with the ends of the dress coming out, kind of like a umbrella in a way. Trish was wearing a sparkly baby blue dress which was very long and had only one long sleeved arm and the other half was strapless. I had to say we looked pretty amazing. We went downstairs and our dates were right at the door. Yep I said it, OUR date Dez finally asked Trish out! I wonder if Austin has a date… Why do I care? This night is about me and not him. We finally got to school and the hall was filled with people in the most amazing suits and dresses. The New Year's prom is absolutely awesome.

Well so I thought until I saw Austin, in a tux. He looked hot, not regular hot but HOT, like when you put a chilly pepper into a volcano hot. He is walking over… No, don't talk to us…

"Hey Ally. _Blake_." Austin said.

"Hey Austin, this is my **BOYFRIEND **Blake." I said I don't know why I just said boyfriend that way but it just felt good to make him feel bad, after what he did…

"Oh you didn't tell me you had a **BOYFRIEND**" he said I did not like the tone he used.

"Let's go and dance Blake" I said flirtatiously to him, oh I could just see the jealousy on his face, as we walked off.

Blake and me danced for a while but the whole time I could feel Austin's stare on me, at the end I couldn't take it any longer so I told Blake to get us some punch as I walked over to Austin.

"Austin, I don't know but I would really enjoy this dance if you would stop staring at me" I said clearly angry.

"If you was having so much fun with your **BOYFRIEND** you wouldn't even notice me staring at you." He said cockily

"You know what; I don't need you because I have another guy, right over there. So hope you enjoy the show." I said coldly, I marched right up to Blake and kissed him, Austin watching us.

"What was that for?" Blake asked surprised.

"Oh nothing I just missed you!" I said sweetly. I Lied.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked I answered with a sure.

He took me to his car and we started making out, his hand travelled up my thigh and he tried to take my dress off.

"Blake stop." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I want my first time to be special not in the back of a car!" I said.

"Okay, I know this is your first time but it doesn't matter where you are" he said.

"No, I want my first time to be special and you obviously don't understand that." I said upset.

"Okay, I'm sorry Ally. I understand. How about you fix me then? " he said pointing at his crotch.

"Seriously? Ugh. I'm tired of you pressuring me. I'm breaking up with you!" I said walking out of the car. He obviously didn't care. I went and sat in the park, near our school. To relax and calm down.

**Austin's POV**

I know what Ally is doing. She is trying to make me jealous, I know she is. And its fucking working! Damn wanting a girl you can't have just makes you want to have them more. Blake walked up to me. that prick.

"Hey have you seen Ally?" he asked me.

"No, why. What did you do to her? I swear if you touched her…" I said my blood boiling.

"Well…" he said smirking. He finds this funny. I punched his face. Oops didn't see that coming.

"What the hell dude? What the fuck I wrong with you!" he said punching me back. People were now crowded around us. I pushed him to the floor and started punching his face repeatedly. Until Dez came.

"Austin, chill" he said holding me back from punching him again.

"Next time, don't touch her. Again." I said giving him my deadliest glare and walked out. I walked to the park its relaxing. Shit my nose is bleeding. I walked on to my favourite spot, but there was someone already there. Ally. The girl I am madly in love with. I sat down next to her. We sat in silence without a word. She looked at me.

"Oh God Austin are you alright? What happened?" she said giving me a tissue to wipe my nose with.

"Your douchebag of a boyfriend happened" I just noticed what I said. "I mean.." I said.

"You mean me ex-boyfriend…" Ally said awkwardly

"Oh" I said feeling a rush of happiness.

"Yeah…" she said.

"You still wear the necklace I gave you?" I asked her.

"Yeah… it holds a lot of good memories" she said smiling at me.

Can I have this dance by Vannessa Hudgens started playing, since we weren't far away from the school and it was loud and clear.

"Ooh I love this song" Ally said.

"Well then, Care to dance?" I asked her. She nodded.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

_Won't you promise me?_

_(Now won't you promise me?)_

_(That you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing_

_(To keep dancing)_

_Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_And you can't keep us apart_

_(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!_

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

The song was finished and we both looked in each other's eyes, I leaned in, she leaned in too. Her lips were millimetres away from mine…

"Ally? We need to get going" Trish called from a distance.

"Um, so yeah. bye" I said.

"Yeah…. Bye!" she said rushing away.

I still love her, and I'm sure she still loves me too.


	18. Why Did You Have To Come And Save Me?

**A/N: Hello people. I know I know you hate me, I deserved it you all probably think I died or something but, I'm alive I AM SO FRICKING SORRY FOR NOT UDATING FOR SUCH A FRICKEN LONG TIME I LIKE WANNA KILL MYSELF RIGHT AND FYSAGAJX I'M SO UPSET FOR NOT UPDATING AND I A SO SORRY, reasons are, I was waiting for someone to write Austin's song it didn't take long but I was an idiot and I didn't check my PM'S second reason, school and family, third reason I have an end of year science exam coming up and I really wanna do well because that's the only subject that I'm in the top set and I kind of want to keep it like that. But I truly apologize and I hope you don't hate me and if you do I don't blame you. But then again you can't hate me because I am fricking awesome! (Nobody laughs except from me) Yeah that was so not awkward. BTW this chapter is so not going to be good because I totally forgot what happened and what I had planned. AND OMG 200 REVIEWS?! I AM SO HAPPY THANK THANK THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Btw Austin's song is from Buffy-Angel9 an amazing fellow fictioner so SHOUT OUT to her and yeah… On with the chapter…**

**Ally's POV**

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, I'm freaking out! I'm up next! What if they don't like the song I wrote? What if my voice goes in the middle of the show? What if people start booing? What will Austin think of the song?! Oh my gosh. I am not really scared of performing I am just scared of what people will think of my song. My palms started sweating. I can't do it. I started walking to the talent show assistant host, but it was too late.

"Up next we have one of our best students, Ally Dawson" The teacher announced. Well I can't escape now can I? I walked to the stage, with my legs wobbling like jelly, I took a deep breath.

**On the first page of our story**

**The future seemed so bright**

**Then this thing turned out so evil**

**Don't know why I'm still surprised**

I didn't feel nervous anymore, it was like I had a new boost of confidence, like I was singing my feelings.

**Even Angels have their wicked schemes**

**And you take that to new extremes**

**But you'll always be my hero**

**Even though you've lost your mind**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**But that's alright because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**Ohhhh, I love the way you lie**

I looked at my audience, the people listened to me, I looked back stage, where the other people were standing and listening to me too, I felt like I was in total control up until I saw a mop of blonde hair, my heart started racing as I could feel his eyes on me.

**Now there's gravel in our voices**

**Glass is shattered from the fight**

**In this tug of war, you'll always win**

**Even when I'm right**

I can't do it.

**Cause you feed me fables from your hand**

**With violent words and empty threats…**

I couldn't go on anymore, I stopped. The audience sat there confused.

"I'm sorry…I can't do this" I said with tears in my eyes, I ran off as the teacher announced the next person to start singing. I stood in front of the school trying to clear my head. Why did Austin have to ruin it? It was fine until he showed up.

"Ally?" I heard a voice say my name gently

"What are you doing here, Austin?" I said, with my blood slowly starting to boil,

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, I turned around looking at him

"Am I alright? Am I, alright? Yeah I was damn super, until you showed up and ruined everything!" I said raising my voice

"Als calm down..." he started

"Don't Als me! why do you have to ruin everything?" I waked closer to him crying "Why did you just have to show up and save me?" I said with tears running down my cheeks, he hugged me.

"I hate you, Austin. I really do" I said during his embrace.

"Should we go inside?" he asked me

"No" I said.

And we stood there, hugging for a while.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter and dw Austin will get to sing his song and sorry for the rubbish chapter I will update ASAP, Please review. **


	19. And That's When I Thought I Lost My Mind

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update I had my end of year exams and everything and some problems with my friends :/ I just don't feel happy around my friends anymore, I haven't told them because I don't really want to ruin our so called "Friendship", okay so enough about me and I again apologize for taking so long to update, I hope you guys will forgive me. I seriously apologize again cuz this chapter is gonna suck. And Thank you for the review they cheer me up :).**

**Ally's POV**

We went back inside and Austin went on stage

"This song is called Its Over" Austin said, as he sang the end of the song I listened carefully.

_I wish I could just rewind time to where it all went wrong _

_But I guess it's over over when it's time I guess it's time I thought I had it all _

_But I messed up I guess It's over over _

_If I could back I changed it all but I guess it's over _

_It's over I had it all I lost it all I guess*_

Does that mean he possibly still wants to be with me? Does he regret hurting me? Do I want him back? Why am I asking myself so many questions? The crowd cheered for him, I applauded him too, and he smiled and went off stage.

**After School**

The rain was pouring down and I didn't bring an umbrella or a coat great. I started walking as the cold rain hit me.

"Can I join you?" a too familiar voice said

"Sure" I said, man was it cold

"Here" Austin said offering me his jacket

"No, you will catch a cold" I said

"Take it I won't its alright", Ally" He said

"No Austin" I said in an irritated voice

"Yes Ally" he said mimicking my tone

"Ugh fine" I said snatching the jacket away from him, we continued and he walked me to my house which was sweet of him because now he has to walk home with wet clothes.

"Thank you for the jacket. And thank you for walking me home" I said mumbling

"No problem babe" he said winking I blushed because that's what he usually called me when we were dating but now…

**(:LE AMAZING PAGE BREAK:)**

When I arrived to school next morning, it was weird because Austin wasn't in school, I'd be lying if said I was glad but the truth is couldn't help but wonder where he was. It was nearly the end of the day and my last lesson was geography and I was writing in my songbook/diary

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm in my geography class and bored as hell. I'm wondering where Austin is cuz I haven't seen him all day, I wonder if I should go by his house and check if he is alright cuz I'm really starting to worry about him:(._

_Later xx_

_Ally_

"Ms Dawson would like to read out what you're writing?" my teacher Ms Edina said out of the blue.

"No Miss" I said replying to her while rolling my eyes, she's such a bitch like mind your own business. I watched the clock as every second passed by soon. Soon, then school is finished then I can go to Austin's. I don't know why I wanted to go there I just want to check and make sure that he's okay that's all. Do I still have feelings for him? No, that wouldn't be possible. The bell rang and I walked to Austin's house. I knocked and waited. No answer. I knocked again. Austin's mom opened the door.

"Ally, thank goodness you're here, I have to go work and Austin has a terrible cold could you please take care of him?" Mrs Moon said suddenly

"Sure Mrs Moon" I said

"Please I told you to call me Mimi and thank you so much" she said, and with that she was out of the house, I walked to the living room where Austin was peacefully sleeping on the couch. He looks so peaceful, I haven't seen him like this for a while, I smiled. I plopped myself onto the floor next to the couch. He started coughing which kind of scared me because I wasn't expecting to cough. His eyes opened and stared at me confused.

"Ally, what are you doing here" he said with a croaky voice because he just woke up.

"That doesn't matter, now lie down and I'll go make you some soup." He actually didn't argue back he just did what I said. I came back with hot chicken soup. I sat next to him.

"I told you that you would catch a cold, why did have to be an idiot and be so nice to me?"

"Because I care" he said smiling, I blushed a little.

"Now open your mouth" I said as the spoon came closer to his mouth, he chuckled.

"I may have a cold but my hands still work" he said smiling, I smiled back and fed him the soup, every time I did he watched me, my every move. We watched a movie and Austin seemed to get better.

**TIME TO BREAK THE PAGE….**

"You missed me in school didn't you?" Austin said smirking at me

"Pfft… No who would miss you?" I said lying

"You're lying; I bet I was all you could think about today" he said getting closer to me

"Okay maybe a little…" I said

"I knew it!" he said smiling because of his so called 'victory' I stuck my tongue out at him, stupid boy he thinks he won, but he hasn't, not yet.

"You haven't won" I said competitively

"Really?" he questioned me while smirking

"Yeah really" I answered back he started tickling me

"Austin… stop…haha, please!" I said laughing uncontrollably

"Then admit that I win" he said pinning me onto the couch still tickling me

"Never!" I said he started tickling my sides and my stomach and I started snorting

"Okay… you win please stop!" I said, he stopped tickling me and I still giggled. Austin was now hovering above me and looking straight at me, he moved a bit of my hair out of my face, is he going to kiss me? I think he's going to kiss me; I want him to kiss me. It happened really fast, all I felt was his soft lips against mine and I kissing him back, our tongues were fighting for dominance and my heart feeling like it was going to jump out of my chest. He nibbled on my earlobe going down to my collarbone; I bit my lip enjoying his soft tongue against my neck, his hand slipped under my shirt massaging my boobs, I let out a moan and collided my lips back onto his. We heard somebody clear their throat and we jumped apart; my face flushed a bright red and Austin was blushing too. I turned around to look who it was and it was no surprise when I saw the icy blue eyes it was Adriane.

**Austin's POV**

Adriane interrupted Ally and I, I don't know what just happened between me and her but I liked it and she did too.

"Orphan girl, I need to talk to Austin so can you like go?" Adriane said coldly, no-one talks to my Ally like that

"Erm… I'll go make you some tea, Austin" She said, she didn't even give me time to say anything

"What's your problem?!" I asked her clearly pissed

"No, what's your problem, bringing girls to the house and fucking them anytime you get?!" she said

"You know that Ally is the only girl I brought here!" I said

"What about Clara? And I told you that Ally isn't good for you!" She said basically shouting

"Clara is nothing compared to Ally, and Ally is not bad for me she is one of the best people I know. She is the one looking after me because I'm ill, not you not anyone so don't you dare say that Ally isn't good for me because, I love her!" I said raising my voice.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm really sorry" Adriane said, I sighed and nodded.

"It's just that you're growing up so fast and I feel like I could lose you. I just miss you being my little brother" She said tears coming out of her eyes

"It's okay" I said hugging her.

"I love you" She said I smiled

"I love you too" I said

"No, I mean I **love **you" she said

"I know and I said, I love you too?" I mumbled confused

"No I love you the way you love Ally" she said blushing

And that's when I thought I lost my mind

**So that's it for this chapter, cliffy much? ;) **

***- Written by Buffy-Angel9, I thank her very much and she wants to know what you guys think of her song so please tell me in your review.**

**You like? You hate? You review. See you in the future my Fellow fictioners! **


	20. Maybe?

**A/N: IMPORTANT! I apologize for not updating, the reason was because I was suffering from a bad case of Writers Block (dun, dun, duuuun) I guess it is my fault for ending on a cliffy like that lol. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Also, I'm going to Germany on the 11****th**** so I will not be able to update for 2 AND A HALF WEEKS :(! On with the chapter…**

**Austin's POV**

I couldn't believe my ears, I stood there frozen and then I heard this

"Austin, I'm only joking! You're so gullible" she said bursting in to laughter I chuckled nervously and let out a sigh of relief, I wouldn't know what I would do if he meant it.

"I will help Ally, in the kitchen you stay here lover boy" Adriane said winking at me. I can't believe I took her serious minute ago, I mean she's so good at acting anyone would have believed her. I appreciate having her as my sister.

**Ally's POV**

I looked around the kitchen for a tea cup as I got the hot water ready. I'm glad that I can help Austin get rid of his cold. I blushed remembering our make-out session and how heated it got, would we have gone all the way if Adriane didn't interrupt? I grew even rosier as inappropriate thoughts occurred to my head.

"Annie" I heard someone say coldly say behind me, I turned around to see the no-one else but Adriane.

"A-Actually, it's Ally" I said my voice shaking due to the bad feeling in my stomach, she scares me, alot.

"Yeah, don't correct me…" She started off

"Look Adriane, I know we started off on the wrong…" I started but I was stopped by a throbbing pain in my cheek. She slapped me, again. What is her problem? A tear threatened fall from my eye.

"One, don't interrupt my sentences. And two, didn't I tell to back off from Austin? You better listen or it's going to be worse than a slap on the cheek" she said.

"But, what have I done to you" I said my voice breaking because I was about to cry, don't cry fight back the tears, be strong.

"Because you took Austin away from me! You stole my little brother; he's never loved someone like he loves you! He's supposed to love me, not you! I hate you, I really do." Adriane said, not even looking at my face.

Shit, my cheek is swelling up and it hurts even more. I walked out of the kitchen straight past Austin.

"Ally? Ally what's wrong" Austin asked me as I rushed passed him, but he grabbed my wrist and gripped it firmly.

"Ally, tell me" Austin said with a worried expression on his face

"Let go!" I said struggling to get away from his grip, "I said let go!" I said raising my voice he looked at me confused and he let go, I ran through the door and ran to the park. Where I stopped and looked around. Is this really my life? Why me? I sat on the swing set and thought about my life, if this; if this so called thing called my life carries on like this I don't think I would be able to handle it. I'm so confused about everything. My dad doesn't even care about me anymore; he hasn't called for such a long time, why he doesn't love me? I don't have anyone, ever since Trish got together with Dez, it's like she's always planning something when I want to talk or hang out. My head hurts, I'm so worthless. I started crying again, the tears just reappear every time I wipe them away.

"Mind if I sit?" I heard a similar voice say,

"Can we walk?" I said quietly

"Ally?" I looked at the person, it was Austin. We walked in silence to my house, not a word was said. He sat on my living room couch.

"What happened to your cheek?" he asked

"Oh this? Erm… the cabinet hit my face, and it hurt" I lied, and it hurt? Of course it did!

"I know you're lying, just tell me. Are you okay?" he asked worried, and that's when I burst into tears, I was crying before but right now I don't why it was like a waterfall, Austin pulled me into his chest and stroked my hair while saying soothing things to me.

"But... you and… I and. My dad" I said between my sobs.

"Shh, it's okay baby girl, it okay" he said caressing hair softly,

"But…" I said crying

"I know, I know, it's going to be fine" he said.

"But no one cares about me" I said still sobbing, he chuckled

"You forget that I care about you. You forget that I will always be there for you, no matter what and you forget that I will always love you." He said quietly

"Thank you, Austin." I said giving him a kiss on his cheek. "You know you're the only person who keeps me sane" I said drawing circles on his chest.

"Maybe…" he started of

"Maybe?" I said questioning him.

"Maybe, we should give us another try?" he suggested, I smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that" I said grinning. And in that exact moment, I felt happy again.

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter. Review! :)**


End file.
